bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff RWBY: The Secret Service
Powerpuff RWBY: The Secret Service is an live-action/animated action spy comedy film based on the Kingsman movie series and serves as the first chapter in the Powerpuff/RWBY trilogy. The film will focus on the Powerpuff Girls Z teaming up with the four Huntresses of Revenant by joining an agency knowned as the Kingsman, a secret agency with weapons, skills, and style on how they wear. The film is being developed by KirbyStar Studios and co-produced by B-Master Animation and Rooster Teeth Animation while it being distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot In this new action-packed spy comedy based on its comic and the films, the world is facing a new threat by Richmond Valentine and Roman Torchwick as they plan to make everyone around the world fight each other with a secret weapon to commit V-Day. Now, to stop two most wanted criminals, the Powerpuff Girls must team up with the four hunteresses of Revenant to join a secret agency force known as the Kingsman, an secret agency with weapons, skills, and style to how they wear. Together with Eggsy, a crook who is now a agent by meeting a Kingsman agent named Harry, they’ll work together to stop V-Day from happening and possibly save the world in the process. Cast * Nicole Bouma as Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z and one of the super agents of Kingsman * Kelly Metzger as Buttercup, the short-tempered member of the Powerpuff Girls Z and one of the super agents of Kingsman * Maryke Hendrikse as Bubbles, the happy-go-lucky member of the Powerpuff Girls Z and one of the super agents of Kingsman * Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose * Kara Eberle as Weiss Schnee * Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna * Barbara Dunkelman as Yang Xiao Long * Miles Luna as Jaune Arc * Jen Brown as Pyrrha Nikos * Neath Oum as Lie Ren * Samantha Ireland as Nora Valkyrie * Shannon McCormick as Professor Ozpin * Ryan Haywood as Peter Port * Joel Heyman as Bartholomew Oobleck * Gray G. Haddock as Roman Torchwick * Anna Hullam as Raven Branwen * Colin Firth as Harry Hart / Galahad * Samuel L. Jackson as Richmond Valentine * Mark Strong as Merlin * Taron Egerton as Gary "Eggsy" Unwin * Michael Caine as Chester King / Arthur * Sophie Cookson as Roxanne "Roxy" Morton / Lancelot * Sofia Boutella as Gazelle * Samantha Womack as Michelle Unwin * Geoff Bell as Dean Baker * Edward Holcroft as Charles "Charlie" Hesketh * Mark Hamill as Professor James Arnold Trivia * In Teapunzel: Tangled in Action, the film have focused on the comedic non-canon side of RWBY called RWBY Chibi. In this film, it will focus on the canon series of RWBY. * The film will take place in Vol. 3 and will change the story in a awesome way. Gallery Hyper Blossom.png|'Blossom' Rolling Bubbles.png|'Bubbles' Powered Buttercup.png|'Buttercup' Ruby Rose.jpeg|'Ruby Rose' Weiss Schnee.png|'Weiss Schnee' Blake Belladonna.jpeg|'Blake Belladonna' Yang Xiao Long.jpeg|'Yang Xiao Long' Roman Torchwick.png|'Roman Torchwick' Neopolitan.png|'Neopolitan' Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Kingsman Category:RWBY Category:KirbyStarWickett Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Live-Action/Animation Category:CGI Animation